Sticky Pipe Bombs
Sticky Pipe Bombs are a Weapon that is similar in appearance to a Grenade Launcher, but fire a projectile similar in appearance to the Vore pod. It can be selected when the Grenade Launcher is the active Weapon by pressing impulse 6. This Weapon cannot be found in the world and instead can only be acquired by using the "give all" Weapon cheat. As this Weapon can only be acquired with the impulse 11 cheat, it does not work in Multiplayer regardless of what is said in the documentation. There are no supported death messages anyway. Note that this Weapon can be relatively buggy, meaning most of the projectiles it fires will be entirely invisible when it collides with a wall. Strategy Sticky Pipe Bombs can be a bit unusual to use. The arc used to fire this Weapon is far less extreme than the Grenade Launcher, meaning the player can fire it much further distances, while still having an arc that must therefore be accounted for. Pipe bomb mechanics mean that this Weapon will not explode until the player specifically hits Impulse 31. This means this Weapon can be used to set large scale chain reactions or traps. As the name would suggest, Sticky Pipe Bombs are projectiles that can stick to anything it is fired at. In the case of a Door, the entity will stay floating in midair. If an opponent dies, all Sticky Pipe Bombs will drop to the ground. While it can be used as a trap to cause Splash Damage to an unsuspecting opponent, the far more lethal application is when fired directly at an enemy. Upon hitting a foe, the projectile shall begin spinning around and cause the opponent to continually bleed. Note that this does not cause injury, but signifies the opponent will take direct impact damage. Note that using it in this manner, however, makes it essentially a Grenade Launcher with a bit wider of a range but costs 5 Rockets. The damage is identical, meaning the cost often is not justified. Properties Advantages * As the projectile does not blow up inside of an opponent and makes continual noise, it can be somewhat useful as a tracer to detect the enemy's location. * You can easily avoid Splash Damage, even stepping close to plant the Sticky Pipe Bombs, by moving back before blowing up the opponent. Disadvantages * Can't be used in Multiplayer * Can only be acquired with cheats * Due to the nature of how it must be acquired, it isn't really useful for general gameplay * The cost is rather high in regards to damage output, it often is better just to fire a Grenade Launcher. * The Rocket Launcher doesn't have any arc. The main reason for using the Grenade Launcher, the bounce, does not exist. * Using it as a trap is suicide unless you remember where the projectiles are due to most being invisible. * As it requires selecting the Grenade Launcher to swap to it, it is not a practical Weapon to swap to in the middle of a firefight. Sounds __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake custom weapons